lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Katherine "Kate" Austen
Kate is een van de leiders op het eiland. Voor de crash * Zat geboeid in stoel 27H van Oceanic Vlucht 815. * Op de vlucht voor het gerecht sinds meerdere jaren. * Leefde samen met Ray Mullen, die haar aangaf in ruil voor een beloning van $23.000. * Doodde haar "stief"vader Wayne, wetend (zonder dat haar moeder of de man die haar grootbracht als haar vader wisten dat ze het wist) dat hij haar biologische vader was. De zogezegde reden was dat Wayne regelmatig dronken werd, haar moeder sloeg en seksuele toespelingen maakte naar Kate. De echte reden (zoals onthuld aan een bewusteloze Sawyer) was dat ze bang was te worden zoals hij. * Werd gearresteerd (met een mug shot) in Harrison Valley (Pennsylvania?). * De Marshal kon net een paard ontwijken, maar botste tegen een boom waardoor Kate kon ontsnappen. * Haar misdaden zijn moord, gewapende overval en het weerstand bieden bij arrestatie. * Confronteerde Sam Austen, denkende dat hij haar biologische vader was. Sam is in het leger (Sayid is te zien op de tv-monitor in het militair recruteringscentrum). * Kate en haar jeugdvriend Tom Brennan groeven een "tijdscapsule" op die een speelgoedvliegtuig bevatte. ** Dat speelgoedvliegtuig is nu haar meest waardevolle bezit. * Overviel een bank met als enige doel haar speelgoedvliegtuig uit een bewaarsafe te halen. ** Schoot tijdens de overval haar medeovervallers neer om te vermijden dat ze de bankdirecteur zouden doden. * Veroorzaakte de dood van Tom toen ze aan arrestatie probeerde te ontsnappen en buiten de parkeergarage de auto te pletter reed. * Vluchtte naar Australië. ** Werd weer gevangen door Edward Mars, die probeerde haar naar de Verenigde Staten uit te zetten om daar terecht te staan. * Heeft verschillende schuilnamen en namen, waaronder: Kate Ryan, Kate Austen, Katherine Dodd, Joan Hart, Annie, Maggie. **Eigenaardig genoeg vermeldt de officiële site van Seizoen 1 (http://oceanicflight815.com) de naam van Kate als Kate Ryan, niet Austen. * Volgens een map die kort getoond wordt in één van de verborgen features op de website van Oceanic Airlines werd ze gearresteerd onder de naam Katherine Dodd. Haar vliegtuigzetel is geregistreerd onder de naam Kate Ryan. * Zegt zelf vegetariër te zijn, maar er is te zien dat ze vlees eet. * Deed op een gegeven moment een zwangerschapstest. * Beweert getrouwd geweest te zijn, maar "het duurde niet lang". * Volgde nooit hoger onderwijs, zoals onthuld werd toen ze "I Never" speelde met Sawyer. Op het eiland * Betrouwt dikwijls op Jack om haar moed te geven en om haar vriend te zijn. * Naaide de wond van Jack met naald en draad. * Leidde de eerste verkenning in de jungle. * Werd door de eerste verkenningsgroep gekozen om het pistool dat Sawyer had bij te houden. * Helpt Sayid met de radio-ontvangers. * De Marshal zei tegen Jack "Laat je niet beïnvloeden door haar. Je mag haar nooit vertrouwen. Ze zal alles doen om weg te komen." ** Dit kan betekenen dat, als er voor haar een mogelijkheid is om van het eiland te geraken, zij wat dan ook zal opofferen om weg te raken, mogelijk zelfs Jack? * Liet de eerste zender gemaakt door Sayid kapotvallen toen ze in een boom zat en opgeschrikt werd door "het monster". * Zegt tegen Claire dat haar sterrenbeeld Tweelingen is ("White Rabbit"). * Viste de Halliburton-koffer van de Marshal uit een vijver die ze samen met Sawyer ontdekte. De koffer bevatte vier pistolen, documenten en haar meest waardevolle bezit, een metalen speelgoedvliegtuigje van haar jeugdvriend. * Onderhandelde voor de verstuiver van Shannon door een kus weg te geven aan Sawyer. * Hielp mee om Claire en Charlie te redden toen ze ontvoerd waren door de sinistere Ethan Rom. * Hielp mee Claires baby ter wereld te brengen in het midden van de jungle. * Overtuigde Sun om Jin te vergiftigen zodat ze diens plaats op het vlot kon innemen. * Werd aangetroffen met het paspoort van Joanna. Ze was bezig de foto uit te branden, vermoedelijk om haar identiteit over te nemen. * Sawyer onthulde aan de groep dat ze op de vlucht was voor het gerecht nadat ze probeerde zijn plaats op het vlot in te pikken. * Maakte deel uit van de expeditie naar de Black Rock op zoek naar dynamiet. * Hielp mee het luik op te blazen. * Ging als eerst door het luik naar binnen. * Gevangen genomen door Desmond en bevrijd door Locke. * Komt op het eiland een paard tegen dat er net uitziet zoals dat uit haar eigen verleden (zie boven). * Volgde de expeditie die op zoek ging naar Michael en werd gevangen genomen door de Anderen en getoond aan Jack, Locke, en Sawyer door Pickett. * Werd aangevallen door Sawyer die blijkbaar bezeten was van de geest van haar stiefvader, toen ze beide alleen waren in het luik. * Kuste Jack hartstochtelijk na een emotionele confrontatie, en loopt dan weg zonder uitleg. ** Zei hem later dat ze er spijt van had hem gekust te hebben. * Vond oude kleren en een make-upkit voor theater, met onder andere de baard van Zeke, in een kast in het Medisch Station. * Was samen met Sun toen deze een zwangerschapstest deed. ** Gaf toe ook een test gedaan te hebben op zichzelf. * Was samen met Jack toen hij aan de Anderen een deal voorstelde. * Vond Michael samen met Jack, toen Michael uit de jungle gelopen kwam. * Ging samen met Jack en Locke de wapens terughalen bij Sawyer. * Was door Jack naar Sawyer gestuurd om de heroïne op te halen voor het verdoven van Libby, zodat ze Sawyers bergplaats zou weten. * Groef het graf van Ana-Lucia. * Was één van de vier die Michael naar de Anderen moet brengen van Ms. Klugh. * Werd samen met Jack & Sawyer gevangen genomen door de Anderen. * Moest samen met Sawyer werken aan een soort van landingsbaan. * Werd onverwachts door Sawyer gezoend die later op die dag uitlegt dat hij dat deed omdat hij haar niet kon weerstaan met dat pikhouweel. Verblijfplaatsen van Kate * Iowa ** Bezocht haar jeugdvriend Tom toen haar moeder stierf aan kanker ** Doodde haar stiefvader Wayne en vluchtte dan naar * Australië ** Leefde samen met Ray Mullen die haar uitleverde voor de beloning * Ohio(?) ** Bezocht een motel om haar haarkleur te veranderen. ** Bezocht het postkantoor waar ze een brief kreeg met bericht over de ziekte van haar moeder. * Canada ** Zei tegen Ray Mullen dat ze van Canada was; kan een leugen zijn. * New Mexico ** Zette een bankoverval op om het vliegtuigje uit de bewaarsafe te halen. * Nebraska(?) ** Nummerplaat op haar wagen in Born to Run Theorieën Openstaande vragen *Wat was het resultaat van de zwangerschapstest? Niet zwanger *Wie was de mogelijke vader? Kevin de politieagent waar ze kort mee getrouwd. *Waarom werd ze door de Anderen gevangen genomen? *Wie was haar echtgenoot en waarom kwam er een eind aan het huwelijk? (sorry maar hier wordt antwoord op gegeven in een flashback van LOST, ze was getrouwd met een politieagent maar het eindigde omdat ze geen huisvrouw kon zijn, en het een gewoonte van haar was altijd te vluchten) *Wie stuurde haar geld in een brief zeggend dat Diane stervend was? Niet Tom, want deze verwachtte haar niet. en:Kate Austen Categorie:Personages Categorie:Overlevenden middensectie Categorie:Moeders